Love on this Journey
by XxxLegolasloverxxX
Summary: Legolas tries to tell Aragon his love for him while the followship is on their long quest. But will Legolas be able to tell him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my friends! (Salut! Moi Amies!) This is a story that's rare to find here on FF I give you:**

**Title: Love on this Journey**

**Summary: **Legolas tries to tell Aragon his love for him while the followship is on their long quest. But will Legolas be able to tell him in time?

**Rating: M (for sex, jeliousy, and OOC) **

**Pirecing: LegolasXAragon once-sided: LegolasxBoirmior **

**Salut! Enjoy! (I do not own LOTR also, if you could correct my grammer or spelling, in a nice way please do so, becuase English is not my native Language) **

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas's P.O.V<strong>

_The first time I laid eyes on the ranger, is somthing I shall not forget. We were in Rivendell I was to tell Lord Eldron myself about Gollum's escape when I was announced that I would help four hobbits, a dwarf, and two men along with a wizard in dystroying the ring. It was nothing more then a crush at first but I can feel it now, blossming into somthing beautiful...Somthing he won't respond back to I'm sure. _

"You will leave at dawn tomorrow," Eldron told us all. I looked at the four hobbits. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo. Were their names. The Dawrf-Gimli and Boirmior a man. Aragon, his jet black hair and hazel eyes. I smiled when he looked at me. He smiled back and walked to Gandalf the wizard. Rivendell is different them from my home in Mirkwood. It is much different. I counted one-hundren and fifty arrowa should last me a while. I might need more, so I packed an extra twenty. I also had my grandfather's silver dagger clutched to my elvish belt. My father's bow. I studied it, it's polished wood, it's tight strings. It makes me miss home almost Ada would of came with me, but he has a kingdom he must control. He promised me he'd help me if I needed it, but how would he know if I were dead or not? I sighed. I did miss Ada, alsmot as much as I miss Nana...Nana-

_knock, knock._

My blue eyes widened when I heard that.

"C-Come in," I sturred.

The dor opened and revealed a hobbit, Frodo. Frodo had the eyes as if he were going to cry at any minute, he looked much like an adult but the size of a child. I smiled and kneeled.

"Master Frodo." I smiled.

"Legolas, I presume?" He asked. I nodded. I bowed to him and went on one knee.

"I promise to protect you along this journy." I promised. Just like Aragon had. Frodo smiled.

"Thank you, but I really should ask you was, why were you drooling over Aragon this morning?" I blushed furiously. I what?

"No-No reason!" I snapped.

Frodo was taken back upon this but smiled meekly. He put a hand on my shoulder and sighed. "Legolas, it's okay if you like him, really it is." I looked at Frodo, how did he know about my secret just now?

"Come, everyone is waiting." Frodo led me down the hall where we were ready to take off for our journey. I saw my horse, the white beauty. I smiled and stroked the horse's white mane.

"Elves, always stopping to make friends and procrastinating, when we dwarves get things done and over with" Gimli remaked. Legolas smiled, he had a feeling he and Gimli would be great friends. Not. Legolas hopped on his horse, noticing how close his horse was to Aragon's. Aragon smiled at Legolas and resumed his normal position at the head of the clan. Four hobbits all hopped on their seprate ponies. Legolas sighed.

Just then, a messanger came to Legolas' side.

"A message, from King Thranduil." The messanger said.

Already? Legolas wondered. Legolas didn't bother to open the note insted he road ahead to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was short, but I have a ton of other ideas, if anyone would like to give them out, I'd be honered. Please tell me about spelling and grammer, that would be appreciated as well. <strong>

**Thank you. :) **

**Désolé si cela a été court, mais j'ai une tonne d'idées, si quelqu'un souhaite les donner, je serais honered. S'il vous plaît dites-moi sur l'orthographe et la grammaire, ce serait apprécié aussi bien.**

Je vous remercie. :)

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my friends! (Salut! Moi Amies!) This is a story that's rare to find here on FF I give you:**

**Pirecing: LegolasXAragon once-sided: LegolasxBoirmior **

**Salut! Enjoy! (I do not own LOTR also, if you could correct my grammer or spelling, in a nice way please do so, becuase English is not my native Language) **

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas's P.O.V<strong>

We've been on this journy for a few days now, we were walking on a beaten path just after breakfast when Pippin pipped up and asked.

"Where's breakfast?" Aragon stopped walking and turned around to him.

"We already had breakfast."

"Oh, I know what about second breakfast?" I felt bad for the hobbit, he was probably still accustomed to having more meals then ever now. I've studied hobbits once, and I've learned their eating patters. Twelve meals a day, not including snacks or anything else that might pop up.

Aragon smiled and started walking off. I dont' know what kicked in right about now, but I felt really guilty.

"Aragon, don't you think we could stop so they can eat?" I pleaded. Aragon looked at me and sighed. He called everyone for a quick break. gandalf was pleased by this and started smoking out of a little pipe. Aragon and Gimli talked about where we were heading next and Boirmior tried not to gag while seeing Marry and Pippin stuff their little faces with elvish pasteries and snacks. Frodo was looking at the rings carfully, with some encouraging words from Sam, (I think his best friend) he smiled.

"Okay, can we go now?" Boirmior asked. (more or less he sounded impatient)

"Very well, lets go." Gandalf said.

We continued our walk each step I took, I tried to think of how I should come to Aragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Aragons' POV<strong>

"What about Lunch?" Pippin begged.

"We already had it." I said stenrly. Not to be rude but the two hobbits were slowing us down, always asking for twelve meals or more. I was getting impatient, as was Gimili and Boirmior. Legolas seemed more hospice to the hobbits and stopped whenever they were hungry or so.

I noticed an apple tree and I tossed one to Pippin who catched it.

"An apple? That's all, what about some cheese or atleast some bread."

"You see any cheese or bread trees around here?" Boirmior said with scarcasm in his voice.

"They have those?' Merry smiled. Gimli let out a laugh.

Merry looked sadened by this. "I was serious." Gandalf led the way we were quiet minding our own business when night fell. Setting up bags and falling to the freash green grass I put my head on my bags and drifeted off to sleep. Listening to the sounds of nature and the Hobbit's light snoring.

Wishing with all my heart that Legolas would go one second without looking at me. I wonder what he has to tell me...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was short, but I have a ton of other ideas, if anyone would like to give them out, I'd be honered. Please tell me about spelling and grammer, that would be appreciated as well. <strong>

**Thank you. :) **

**Désolé si cela a été court, mais j'ai une tonne d'idées, si quelqu'un souhaite les donner, je serais honered. S'il vous plaît dites-moi sur l'orthographe et la grammaire, ce serait apprécié aussi bien.**

Je vous remercie. :)

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


End file.
